


Sweet, not Sickly.

by Katianajazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katianajazz/pseuds/Katianajazz
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Expecto Patronum Fest 2020





	Sweet, not Sickly.

The second wizarding war ended abruptly. It was a surprise to most people that the chosen one had done it. He had actually killed the half-blood megalomaniac Tom Riddle, and he'd done it without uttering a single unforgivable curse. 

The final battle had been the catalyst which ripped the plaster off of the deep and ugly wounds which ran throughout the wizarding world. 

Corruption had been uncovered as well as horrific abuse of power and station. Kingsley Shaklebolt had been elected as acting Minister of Magic; he had a good reputation for being a just and fair man. 

He had rounded everyone marked with the Dark Mark, it didn't matter what their name was, it didn't matter how much money they had, and it didn't matter who they had previously known. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were arrested, along with the beautiful Narcissa. Kingsley, more sensitive to the needs of the Witches and Wizards in his care allowed them to be housed in cells adjacent to each other, he extended the same courtesy to many other families as well, if they were found to be guilty of their crimes there would be plenty of time for them to rot in Azkaban.

Severus had also been arrested; his trial was the first on the list, Dumbledore had left a slew of evidence in the younger man's defence, war heroes Harry Potter and Hermione Granger spoke up in his favour as well. The pale man wept at the absolution he was granted. Now that Severus was a free man he was immediately swept up by Kingsley along with Remus Lupin, a fair and just man who could keep his cool in tense situations.

They were tasked with assembling two teams, the first team consisted of some of the best healers in the country, some of them specialised in physical healing, and some worked only with the mind. They had spent the last few weeks caring for those who had been injured in the final battle, but now they were free to dedicate their time to the project. The second team was headed up by Severus and Remus; they hired a group of research Witches and Wizards who specialised in potions and charms.

Between them, they put together a strategy to test each and every Death Eater, if they had been coerced, potioned or imperiused into service they went through an intense cleansing program to rid their minds and bodies of the evil rot. The research team brewed and improved healing potions and flushing agents. 

Mind healers took those who had had their minds manipulated to a small private facility far away from the public eye and worked with them intensely. 

The charms experts spoke in-depth with Severus, he had witnessed dozens of markings and felt the burn of the Dark Lord's call, eventually, fed up of telling them the same story he allowed them access to his memories, they could peruse them at their leisure. Their job was to unravel the magic which bound the mark to the Wizard, Kingsley and the new team of ministry officials wouldn't allow people who were fundamentally innocent live the rest of their lives living under the dark cloud of suspicion caused by an ugly tattoo.

Each enquiry was public; the press was allowed one reporter in each session, any untruths printed in the wizarding publications earnt the reporter and editor hefty fines. 

A team of healers was brought into the courtroom; the prisoner was restrained upon a comfortable examination table, they cast a complex series of charms over them, giving the court scribe time to note down the complex array of runes which hovered above the prisoner's body. 

Runes and diagnostics which pertained to the enquiry were explained to the assembled company, and the healers allowed questions from the bench, underlying health issues were noted down and a healer later discussed these with the Witches and Wizards in person. 

The presiding bench decided whether to send each prisoner into the cleansing program or back to the cells to await full trial in front of the Wizangamot. Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Madam Augusta Longbottom who was the current chairperson of the Wizangamot, chaired the proceedings. Sirius Black who had been declared innocent of all previous charges once the war was over. Minerva McGonagall, the newly reinstated Headmistress of Hogwarts, Lord Greengrass and Parkinson, neither of whom were supporters of either the Order of the Phoenix or The Dark Lord and Hermione Granger made up the rest of the small committee. Each member had stood up in front of a full contingent of from the press and sworn wand oaths to consider every case impartially and fairly. 

The biggest shock during the public enquiries was the case of the Malfoy Family, Narcissa Malfoy, beautiful and elegant was unmarked, but had been connected to the activities of the Dark Lord by so many individuals that it had been impossible not to have her arrested. 

Due to her being unmarked, her appearance was scheduled first. The assembled company were shocked at her appearance; she seemed to have fared rather badly in custody, her ice queen persona had shifted into something much more wild-eyed, disturbingly resembling her late sister. 

As soon as Kingsley opened the proceedings, it was apparent to all of those present that the findings of these trials might well rock the Wizarding world even further. Narcissa free from the potions regime she had been adhering to for a number of years had no compunctions in decrying her Husband and Son as traitors to the Great and Glorious Dark Lord who would once again rise and walk among them, who with her and Bellatrix at his side couldn't fail to become ruler of all he surveyed.

There was a slight pause in proceedings; the questions set out to ask Lady Malfoy were now obsolete, the noise from the press benches was rising, it seemed that each reporter was muttering their story to their dictaquills.   
Eventually, after what seemed a monumental period of time, although in reality must have been no more than 3 minutes Kingsley barked out a series of orders to his eagerly waiting entourage, and they split off, hurrying away in different directions. Miss Granger also rose and left the courtroom, Kingsley aware of the scandal this would cause splashed across the front pages of the Wizarding Press asked everyone else to keep their seats. 

Nobody had to wait for long; Young Mr Malfoy was escorted into the courtroom first, he was followed by Miss Granger, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, both of whom kept close by her side. They positioned themselves with the small team of Healers who attended the prisoners.

When Draco Malfoy spoke, he sounded nothing like the prejudice bloodpurest he had been known as he was a respectful young man although his upbringing and heritage did show in his easy arrogance. He confirmed his name and date of birth; he denied that his place of residence was Malfoy Manor in the county of Wiltshire; instead, he gave his address as St Peter's Alley, London. A fact which in itself caused quite the stir, nothing though in comparison to the effect his next words had. "I ask the court to be questioned under veritaserum and submit memories to show that servitude to the Half-Blood known as Lord Voldemort was not undertaken consensually by either myself or my father, Lucius Malfoy. 

The uproar was spectacular; almost the entire Gallery exploded into excited chattering. It was fortunate that protective wards had been set up around the prisoner holding area. A few less than stellar examples of wizardkind who sat among the spectators decided that this little upstart denying that he wanted the dark mark branded upon his skin was an insult, and a barrage of spells rained down upon the wards. 

It took several auror level crowd control spells to quieten the assembled mass, those who had displayed thuggish behaviour were rooted out and expelled from the room, they were also banned from entering any further trials as they couldn't conduct themselves in a reasonable manner.

The general upshot was that both Lucius and Draco Malfoy consented to be questioned under veritaserum, the former had to defer some questions to his son as some years ago he had taken an unbreakable vow with his wife, Narcissa. 

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black had conspired to trap Lucius into marriage and later force his compliance by using his son and heir Draco against him. The evidence was compiled by a dedicated team and presented to the Wizangamot; the verdict was unanimous, Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy were both declared innocent.

The press coverage was immense, neither Malfoy could set foot outside in public without the entirety of the wizarding world's journalists descending upon them. Something both of them were reluctant to accept given other more personal revelations which came from the trial. Lucius Malfoy was utterly, totally and irrevocably in love with Sirius Black, a position which was wholeheartedly reciprocated. Draco wasn't sure he would ever be able to erase the vision of Sirius Black pushing people out of the way to get to his father and the ensuing kiss which made even the most liberal-minded onlookers blush.

After almost twenty years without each other, twenty years of uncertainty and hurt, the two men were inseparable and if truth be known rarely left the confines of Sirius' bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

Draco, unwilling to step foot back in Malfoy Manor until it was cleansed of the years of abuse and evil and unable to stay at his flat in muggle London due to the fact that it had a constant contingent of journalists camped outside was also invited to reside at Grimmauld for as long as he wished and desirous of being close to his father he had agreed with some trepidation. 

The dynamic at Grimmauld was nothing like he expected; it was fascinating and surprising for him to witness. Hermione, always the goody-two-shoes, golden girl and know it all in his mind was in a relationship with none other than his Godfather Severus Snape and their ex-professor Remus Lupin. A relationship which was not short on passion if the public displays of affection he witnessed almost daily were anything to go by. 

Harry also lived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Hermione were the closest things to a real family he had, and he just wanted to live anonymously in a family atmosphere for a while. Draco, trying to get over the betrayal he felt over his mother's responsibility for the dark direction of his childhood could relate, he enjoyed the easy companionship that existed within the house, however odd a mix of personalities they were a family. 

Of course, not everything was sunshine and rainbows, once the honeymoon period of reacquaintance was over they got down to living as a family when the demons every person who lived through war had emerged.   
It was the first time that Draco had experienced the unconditional love and support family gave each other, when he woke up in a cold sweat, nightmares having woken him his father was by his bed, behind him was Hermione holding a warm mug of milk and his Godfather with a vial of dreamless sleep.

His own father revealed he had been suffering from a condition which affected his entire life, he viewed it as a weakness within himself, he had diabetes, it was a condition that none of them except Hermione really understood. Sirius, concerned for his partner pulled her to one side, he wanted to know everything he could about what faced Lucius every day, how he could make things better and what kind of medical treatment Lucius needed. Hermione touched by the concern that Sirius was showing bought a selection of muggle books for Sirius to read which he did. 

At times Draco felt somewhat left out. Harry spent time visiting the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods; he felt responsible for their wellbeing after the war. Draco didn't think he'd be particularly welcome; he felt like that even though he had been forced into taking the mark that he still had a lot of restitution to make. 

Lucius tried to convince his son that he needed to get out of that headspace, that he was being unreasonable and too hard on himself. Draco refused to listen until Luna and surprisingly Neville came to the house and dragged them out with him, telling him, if they forgave him then screw what anyone else thought. 

Having Draco out of the house meant that Sirius and Lucius the only two without jobs had the place to themselves, their love affair had started when they were teenagers snatching kisses and moments alone in deserted classrooms and broom closets, they had both been intelligent enough to realise that once both of their parents found out about their relationship that they would be forced to part, however, neither of them could have predicted how callous their families would be in the total destruction of trust between the two men.

The sex between them had been fast, rough and desperate, they had needed to be close, needed to touch each other and feel each other in the basest possible sense, but now they needed to talk, needed to expose all of the hurt they had felt. They sat together in the library; each had a cup of coffee, Lucius was holding his in front of him clutched between his hands as if it was his only line of defence. Sirius, a little more comfortable talking about his feelings spoke softly. "I'm sorry I believed that you would be so cruel to just leave me like that. I should have known something was going on, Narcissa always had a thing for you at school, and I knew her as a child, she was every bit as unstable as Bellatrix, although she seemed to be able to hide it more effectively."

Lucius closed his eyes; he could feel his emotions churning, he was having trouble controlling himself, he tried to answer rationally, when he opened his mouth a sob escaped, he wanted to conceal it, tried to pull his emotions back into check but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was stupid enough to be taken in by them, I ruined my own life and broke your heart, and then I ruined my own son's life I made him travel down the same path my father made me take. I worshipped at the feet of a monster; I hurt people for him. I'm an awful person. Fuck Sirius how can you even look at me, I'm as worthless as I used to preach muggles were."   
He was on his knees, his head in his hands, anguished cries were pouring from him, Sirius slid down onto the floor beside the man he loved, his heart hurt for him, the man had so much guilt built up inside of him, he wouldn't let it consume him. Reaching out, he pulled Lucius into his chest, letting the other man cry until he fell asleep exhausted by his grief. 

As the months passed, it became more and more apparent how diabetes affected Lucius; his mood swung from jovial to morbid or angry in a flash. 

Draco would feel himself getting flashbacks of the angry death eater persona his father plastered on for their Lord and master, and he wondered how much of the anger had been put on and how much had been real. 

Only Sirius dared stand up to him; he'd draw the angry man into his arms whispering quietly to him that he loved him, he'd surreptitiously wave his wand over his partner checking his blood sugar. 

Lucius would glare at him, offended at the gesture, an expression Sirius would meet with a raised eyebrow and quick kiss on the cheek. He luckily got away with it nine times out of ten when his instincts proved to be correct, and Lucius blood sugars were way above the range they should be at. 

Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could handle living with his father, all the man did was pick fault with him, snap at him and lose his temper. It was hurting him; all he wanted was to build a relationship with the real Lucius Malfoy. All of his life Lucius had been an aloof aristocratic man, and now Draco saw him as something more, he wanted his father, and so he watched the two men, desperate to understand. 

They were an odd couple desperately dedicated to each other. 

Both had been through more than their fair share of trauma throughout the war, suffered for the greater good, whatever that had been.   
Their relationship had been a surprise to almost everyone, only a select few friends had known of their devotion to each other during their school days and the passionate way in which they had consumed each other. 

Their break had been much more traumatic than necessary, outside influences broke them with an unforgivable callousness, and they would remain apart for over a decade. 

Reconnecting was challenging; both men had gone through unimaginable pain over the interceding years. They were no longer the optimistic boys they had once been, but cynical scarred men with chequered pasts. 

Together they got to know each other once again. 

Over a decade in Azkaban had a way of draining one's confidence and sense of self-worth.

Being forced into a marriage by people who should protect you damaged ones ability to trust, to let people in. 

Sirius, the last surviving and credible member of the House of Black was asked to take up the mantle of Lord Black officially and take his place amongst those Wizangamot members who still cherished their freedom. 

Lucius pushed him gently to accept the position; he reassured him that he was worthy and intelligent. They were forced to attend many more social events than either man was strictly comfortable with although Lucius fared better, used to wearing masks of indifference that he had perfected over the years. He stood solidly at Sirius side fielding awkward questions or staring down impertinent reporters until they flushed in embarrassment or fear and hurried away. 

At these events Sirius allowed Lucius to take the lead, he stuck by his side his hand resting protectively against the small of his back. 

Draco watched. 

Sirius stood close to his father, taking in everything he's said and did. Seeing Lucius falter he pulled him to one side, caressing his cheek lovingly he murmured a soft rebuke for not taking good enough care of himself. 

He had soon procured a plate of goodies from the buffet table; his reading had him clued up enough to pick the most healthy choices. Lucius protested the lack of carbs and desserts; his complaints were muffled by Sirius' lips pressed against his own. Pulling back Sirius huffed softly in his ear, "Eat; you'll feel much better if you keep complaining I'll just have to find another way for you to use your mouth and I doubt the minister would take too kindly to us fornicating right here." 

As usual, Sirius was right, Lucius had felt a little shaky for the last 10 minute or so, social etiquette dictated that he mingle with the guests and spoke to all those important dignitaries before he approached the open buffet. He had swept up a mimosa from a passing waiter; it was not something he would usually drink.   
Indeed it had only been laid on for some of the ladies who preferred something sweeter than the fine champagne and wine which was being served. He hoped the sugar from the orange juice would tide him over, but even as he drank, he could feel his hand shaking. 

Draco watched as Sirius made his father eat something, it seemed that his reticence to take up the mantle of Lord Black vanished when it came to the welfare of his mate. The head of magical games and sports was bearing down upon them, determined to secure the support of Lord Malfoy. Sirius drew himself up to his full height and allowed the haughtiness of his upbringing to bleed through. Draco smirked as the balding little man's step faltered, Sirius had stepped forward raising an eyebrow in challenge. It was a challenge which it seemed the approaching man had missed until the strong hand descended upon his shoulder. 

Sirius propelled the man back the way he came, in that moment Draco saw the old Sirius Black and realised what his father saw in the man. If the look Lucius was shooting him was anything to go by, they might not leave their bedroom for another week. 

Draco waited and watched. 

A few weeks later, he was torn from his sleep by screaming; he leapt from the warm, comfortable cocoon of his bed his wand clutched in his hand. He was met on the landing by Harry who also had his wand clenched tightly, together they traversed the stairs to the floor Lucius and Sirius inhabited.   
They could hear heartbreaking sobs emanating from the room the men shared, pushing open the door they heard Lucius speaking quietly he was sat in the middle of the large four-poster Sirius' head in his lap, his fingers were tangled in the dark hair as he hushed the sobbing man. 

"Sirius, we need to let go of the past, we both have so much guilt, some of the guilt is justified, some is not. We must make our peace with that which we cannot change. What is done is done and cannot be undone. We have each other, and we love each other despite our many flaws and faults."

Sirius' sobs had faded to soft whimpers, reaching up he traced the line of Lucius' jaw.

"Make me feel something other than shame Lucius, rid me of my weakness." 

Harry and Draco withdrew hastily, as eager as Draco was to get to know his father, he didn't want to witness anymore tonight. 

Lucius was frustrated, as an accused Death Eater the Malfoy Wizangamot seat was currently suspended.   
Sirius would leave of a morning to attend yet another Wizangamot hearing leaving Lucius alone in the house when Sirius wasn't there it seemed as if Lucius let his brewing depression take hold of him.   
Without anything to do, he found himself gravitating towards the kitchen. The elves ever eager to serve baked him a selection of sugary goodness which he took to the library with him. 

Draco would watch as Sirius returned home to find his lover slumped in his favourite armchair, sugar drunk. He would sigh softly and wake Lucius who wouldn't be able to meet his eyes, ashamed at his own weakness. Draco hated seeing his father like his, his head would lol back, and he would fall back asleep physically, unable to stay awake. 

Sirius would check his sugar levels, calculate how much insulin he needed to correct the mess he'd made, if Lucius was too sugar drunk he would inject him if he could do it himself he would help him before sitting down on the arm of the chair letting Lucius lean into his warmth and comfort. 

He would tell him what had happened during the latest Wizangamot session; he would ask Lucius opinions and assure him that soon his seat would be open again, and he would once again be allowed to be a productive member of society. 

Draco eventually stopped watching; it was time to be more active, he approached Sirius a little embarrassed as he sat in the library sipping a glass of firewhisky.

"Lord Black?" 

Sirius turned to look at the blonde young man staring at him; he felt a pang of recognition that took his breath away, the vulnerability on his face, his stance all reminded him of a time so far gone of another young man.

"Draco, I realise that perhaps this is strange for you, your father and I being close, I've seen you watching us together, if you hadn't spoken to me I was going to approach you. Please don't call me Lord Black. I'm Sirius, just Sirius."

He gestured to one of the armchairs and waited for Draco to settle himself before he poured the young man a glass of whisky of his own. 

Draco spoke quietly.

"Sirius, my father is happier than I've seen him before and I can see his happiness is genuine. I feel like my entire life has been a lie, I knew my parents didn't love each other, but I did think they were contentedly married. I knew my mother was unstable, knew she was the driving force behind us being such prominent supporters of the Dark Lord, but I was stupid not to see there was more. Now all I want is to get to know him, but we still find it hard to talk, how do you do it, Sirius?"

The older man surveyed him thoughtfully, perhaps Draco was showing himself to be a good deal like both Lucius and Sirius, maybe this chat wouldn't be as bad as Sirius had anticipated it being. He was the spitting image of his father, yet his uncertainty and desire to be accepted was how Sirius had felt throughout his teenage years. 

"Blacks and Malfoys are not generally given to talking about their feelings, a trait which harms those we hold closest to our hearts. Living with the Potters gave me the chance to learn how to share my feelings, how to live in a healthy and happy family. I regret that I did not use the experience to try and settle some of the demons bred into me by my family. Twelve years in Azkaban taught me that lesson, and I have no intention of letting Lucius fall into the same trap as I did. He's scared Draco, he has never been able to be a real father to you and now he is contending with something which makes him feel weak. He loves you, more than anything, the vow he made with your mother was for you, he stuck to his vow for you." 

Draco took a drink, savouring the burn of the firewhisky as he thought about Sirius' words. 

"I admit I'm nervous about broaching the subject with him; he is more temperamental than before." 

Sirius nodded. "Draco I need help in helping him, his diabetes makes him feel hopeless, he has trouble controlling his glucose levels, he becomes depressed, and he eats all the things that make him ill, he then feels guilty. He gets frustrated and angry, and as much as he tries not to take it out on the people, he loves, he sometimes snaps."

Lucius who had been in the kitchen making tea entered, he had heard the end of the conversation, he leant down kneeling before his son. "I am so ashamed Draco, through my own weaknesses, I nag and pick and snap at you when you deserve none of it. I have never been the father you deserved, never been able to love you and show you how truly proud I am of you. You are an amazing young man, and I don't deserve another chance at being your father." 

Draco turned to gaze at Lucius tears in his eyes, hearing the words he'd always want to hear from his father, knowing that his father was proud of him and loved him made everything they would have to work to seem like nothing, they had a strong foundation. He almost threw himself into the open arms which awaited him. Looking up from the embrace he saw Sirius looking at the pair pride shining in his eyes, beside him stood Harry his arm slung about his Godfather's shoulders, next to them Hermione flanked by both of her men. She smiled gently at him, a knowing look shining in her eyes. 

Yes, Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black were an odd couple indeed, but they loved each other with immense passion, they were a team, and nobody would divide them, and they would fight for their equally odd family together.


End file.
